The Start Of Something New
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Charlotte comes to Mystic Falls leaving a life of sadness and misery. All she wants is to be happy. But what happens when she is thrown into a world of supernatural? And what happens when she begins having feelings for Damon? Rewrite of "Complicated".  ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


**Hey everyone, so I'm rewriting Complicated because I didn't really like it. So here's my second try at a Damon/OC story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Typical Teenage Party <strong>

**Chapter Song: Good Life by OneRepublic **

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls. The place I would now call home. It was different than California. <em>A lot <em>different. But a good different. This would be a new start for us.

"Welcome to our new home, Charlotte." My aunt Sarah said, pulling into the driveway of our new house. It was a nice home. It wasn't to large but it wasn't small either. I pushed open my door and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. I opened the house door and looked around. Aunt Sarah had all our furniture put in before we came from Cali. I walked up the stairs and found my room. My bed was on the wall in the middle of the room. My dresser in the corner across from him. My TV was on a stand straight across from the bed and my nightstand on the left side of the bed.

"Is it alright?" Aunt Sarah asked from the doorway.

"It's great." I said, nodding at her. She nodded and went back downstairs to finish unpacking. I took my suitcases and boxes and began putting things into place.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 7 the next morning. It was my first day of school and I really didn't want to go. It was one of the reasons I didn't want to move. I didn't want to have to make new friends. I was afraid I wouldn't fit in here. But that's everyone, right? I dragged myself out of bed and into my ensuite bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes for the day. It was simple, just a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey Hollister top with a black tank top underneath, and I added a long gold necklace with a heart on the end. I kept the make-up to a minimum, just mascara, a little eyeshadow, and chapstick. I straightend my waist length, yes, WAIST length hair and let it go down my back. My hair took me 3 years to grow but I really like it long. I walked back into my room and put on my black Vans.<p>

When I got downstairs, Aunt Sarah had already gone into town. She was going to go look for a job. She had to quit her old one because us moving had been a rush. I put toast in the toaster and ate it once it popped up. I went into the garage where my car was put when it moved down here. I opened my Jeep door and put the key in the ignition.

I found Mystic Falls High School pretty quickly. Benifits of a small town, you can't get lost. I grabbed my bag from the passenger side and walked into school. I went into the office and got my schedule. My first bell was history with Mr. Saltzman. I looked down at the map and began walking in that direction. I wasn't really paying attention, and ran into something hard. Or rather, _someone_.

"I'm so sorry." I said, bending down to pick up the things that had fallen out of my hands.

"It's fine, really." The person I ran into said. I stood back up and looked up at my victim. He had brown spikey hair which kind of reminded me of Edward Cullen. He had deep green eyes and was at least 5 inches taller than me. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Charlotte Johnson." I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around." He asked me.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "It's my first day."

"Oh, I hope it's a great first day." He said, smiling. I couldn't help wondering if he was single, or maybe had a twin.

"Uh, thanks. Actually, can you tell me where the history room is?"

"I have that class now, I can walk with you?" Stefan offered.

"That'd be great." I smiled.

Stefan and I walked down the corridor side by side, constiantly having to change course because of the crowded hallways. We reached the history room in a few minutes and Stefan sat down at a desk next to a pretty brunette. I walked up to the teacher who was sitting at his desk, gazing around the room.

"I'm Charlotte Johnson, a new student. You're my homeroom teacher?" I said uncertainly.

"Ah, yes. I heard I would be getting a new student today. You can take a seat next to Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Saltzman said pointing to the desk next to Stefan. I nodded my head and walked towards the desk.

"Charlotte, this is my girlfriend, Elena." Stefan said, smiling at me as I sat down. I smiled at her and couldn't help but feeling a little dispointed that he had a girlfriend. Of course he did!

How can you be that good looking and not have a girlfriend?

"I'm Elena." She said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Charlotte." I replied.

"How long have you been in Mystic Falls?" She asked, making small conversation.

"I came yesterday." I answered.

"Where did you come from?" Elena asked me, curious to know things about me.

"California." I answered. Elena nodded and the bell rang.

Mr. Saltzman started talking about Mystic Fall's history but I eventually tuned him out. I saw Stefan giving Elena loving glances and Elena returned the favor with googly eyes. It was quite annoying. Yes, they seemed like the perfect couple but do you have to distract people from learning the greatness of Mystic Falls' history?

Now that I think about it, I don't blame them. This was boring.

Thankfully, the bell rang. I walked out of class but I heard my name being called behind me.

"Do you want to hang out at lunch today? Meet some of our friends?" Elena asked me. Stefan had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Um, sure. I'll see you there." I said, finding my next class which is luckily, right down the hall from history.

* * *

><p>Lunch came quickly after that. I wasn't feeling to hungry so I just grabbed a water bottle and sat down at an empty table. Elena and Stefan came with a few people I remeber seeing around the school.<p>

"Hey Charlotte." Stefan said. I smiled at him in response.

"Charlotte, I wanted you to meet some of our friends. This is Caroline, Bonnie, and my brother Jeremy." She said, pointing to each. Caroline had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She was smiling brightly, and I knew she was a generally happy person. Bonnie was dark skinned with dark hair. She was quiet, just smiling at me when Elena said her name. Jeremy had spikey black hair and green eyes, he also had his arm wrapped Bonnie's shoulders. I guess they're a couple.

"Hi." I said, smiling at all of them.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said, smiling at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said slowly, wondering what she could possibly want to ask me.

"We are celebrating Elena's 18th birthday tonight at Stefan's house, wanna join?" Caroline asked.

"I don't want to intrude." I said.

"No, of course you can come! I _want _you to come! And plus, you can meet some other people!" Elena told me. I slowly nodded. "We'll pick you at 7. Where do you live?"

I wrote my address on a post-it note and handed it to Elena.

"Thanks." She smiled. I nodded. Before anybody could say anything, the bell rung.

* * *

><p><em>Thank god. <em>

That was the first thing I thought when I got home from school.

I mean, my day wasn't bad or anything, it just don't like school.

I finished my homework rather quickly but I figured I might as well get ready for Elena's party.

I pulled on black skinny jeans and a purple top. I paired it with white flats and teased my hair to make it look a little wavy. I put on a few more coats of mascara before adding another coat of lip gloss.

When I finished, I heard a horn honk from outside. I walked downstairs, grabbed my purse, and left out the door. Bonnie's Prius sat in my driveway with Elena and Bonnie in the front, while Caroline was alone in the back. I walked to the car and slid in next to Caroline.

"Ready?" Elena asked, turning around in her seat to look at me. I nodded my head.

The ride to Stefan's house was spend looking at the scenery passing by. Elena,and Bonnie all had a separate conversation and I couldn't help but feel a little excluded.

We pulled up to a large house. Or rather, mansion.

"This is his house?" I said, shocked. Elena laughed and nodded sheepishly.

"It's been passed down through the family." Elena explained. I nodded.

"So Stefan's parents are okay with this party?" I asked, gazing at all the teenagers on the front lawn. They were all drinking, making out, and one was even vomiting in a bush.

"Oh, Stefan's parents died, um, a really long time ago." Elena stuttered. Suddenly Elena couldn't look me in the eye. Almost like she didn't want to tell me something.

We walked into the house, and Elena was immediately lost in the crowd. I sighed and decided to walk where the largest crowd was.

* * *

><p><em>That was such a stupid idea. <em>

I was pushed, shoved, punched, kicked, and more. And that was only just by trying to make my way through the crowd. I now had a throbbing headache from the music and I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

_I swear if I hear that word one more time, I will die._

I finally found a quiet spot. A small balcony that was closed off in the back of the large living room. I sighed and stepped out into the fresh air. I smiled at it's coldness.

"Aren't you here for the party?" A deep, husky voice asked from behind me.

"Um, yeah. It's just really overwhelming in the there." I said, looking back at the party, which looked even larger than before. The man nodded and I turned to look at him.

He was _beautiful_.

He had black messy hair, and sculpted jawline. He was wearing a black tight shirt, which showed off his abs perfectly, dark black jeans, a leather jacket, and, what a surprise, black biker boots. But the thing that intrigued me most was his eyes.They were an ice blue, that looked like they were piercing through me, straight to my soul.

"Are you here for the party, also? You don't exactly look like a high schooler." I said, honestly. He looked like he could be 21 or 22.

"I'm Stefan's brother, I live here." He said. I nodded my head. I then realized I didn't even know his name! I was about to ask but it was like he read my mind because he then said, "Damon Salvatore."

"Charlotte Johnson." I said, smiling at him. Damon smiled back and looked like he was going to say something else but I heard my name being called from inside the house. "That must be Elena, I should probably go before she worries." I told Damon. He slowly nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you around, Charlotte." Damon told me. I waved goodbye, I probably would never see him again anyways.

_Boy, was I wrong. _

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it! I'm gonna be rewriting all the chapters from the original story before continuing. Please review, I don't know if I should continue this story anymore because I'm not as big of a fan of Damon as I was before, but if you guys like it, I will continue. <strong>

**Can you also vote for the poll on my page? It would mean the WORLD to me! **

**Please REVIEW.**


End file.
